


Let Me Show You The Stars

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Captain John Watson, Conversations, Developing Relationship, Inspired by Art, M/M, Prostitute Sherlock, Top John Watson, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: John's waited a year for his appointment with the famous courtesan Sherlock. Little did he knew it would only be the beginning of the adventure.





	Let Me Show You The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://willietheplaidjacket.tumblr.com/post/168783372692/willietheplaidjacket-a-redraw-of-this-and) amazing art

Captain John Watson stepped off his ship and into the afternoon sunlight of Kaspin IV. The port was busy, full of people from all over. Anyone else might have been overwhelmed by the sights and smells, but John had only one thing on his mind, an appointment he’d waited almost a year for. 

Sherlock was perhaps the most famous courtesan on a planet well known for its pleasures. John’s crew would enjoy their brief time off here. Scratching his beard, John headed towards one of the nicer districts. 

John rarely took time for himself like this, but something about the courtesan had captivated him from the first glimpse. Sherlock had a brain as sharp as his cheekbones and did not suffer fools. John was almost surprised he’d accepted his appointment, but apparently he’d passed muster. 

The buildings grew nicer as he walked. Other pleasure houses and more exotic treats vied for his attention, but he ignored them, spotting the amethyst dome that marked out the building where Sherlock and a few other renowned courtesans worked. 

The building itself was silver and amethyst, beauty that evaded ostentatiousness. In a city of treasures it stood out like a crown jewel; only appropriate, really. 

Walking through the doors, John found only a desk with a single gorgeous man sitting at it, though he could feel the presence of unseen security. 

“Captain Watson. You’re expected,” said the man, handing him a keypass. “Through that door, up the ramp, and the door at the top is yours.”

“Thank you.” John accepted the pass and headed up. 

His heart beat fast in his chest; it was ridiculous. He’d been with plenty of partners, of multiple species and genders, but this man was different from all the others and he known it from the first.

Still, John’s hand was steady as he swiped the pass at the door and let himself in.

The room was bathed in soft, warm light. It took a moment for John’s eyes to adjust, and when they did his breath was stolen from him.

A sunken bed occupied most of the middle of the room, allowing Sherlock to arrange himself artfully for his client. John’s feet moved forward of his own accord as he drank him.

Sherlock was lying on his back, strong, pale thighs parted enticingly. A white cloth covered his cock, delicate silver chains cupping his hips. More of those chains dripped down his chest, enticingly following the slight curve of his body and clasped around his neck. His arms were thrown back and a single shaft of light struck his face, the makeup shimmering slightly, accenting gorgeous pale eyes and soft lips.

Everything was designed perfectly to seduce and John was in no position to resist. “You really are beautiful,” he said quietly, approaching the bed.

Sherlock sighed and stretched, arching his back, making the silver shimmer in the light. “Yes, I know.”

John smiled and reached for his belt. Sherlock gracefully rolled to his knees and moved towards him. “Allow me,” he said, voice dark as sin and twice as damning.

Sherlock’s long fingers took hold of the belt. John let his hands fall loose by his sides, though he longed to run fingers through the tangle of dark brown hair.

“You are allowed to touch, you know. Or else you’re paying a year’s wages for sightseeing.” Sherlock smirked up at him as he slowly opened John’s trousers.

John reached out and ran a hand through Sherlock’s hair before giving it an experimental tug. Sherlock moaned softly, in a way that didn’t sound entirely scripted.

“Mm, I’m pleased to see I was correct,” Sherlock murmured, freeing John’s thick cock.

“Is that why you accepted me?” asked John, voice gone breathy. “You like a big cock?”

Sherlock met his gaze. “I can get any cock I want. There’s usually a longer wait. I bumped you up.”

“Did you?” asked John. “May I kiss you?”

There was a fractional moment of hesitation, and then Sherlock nodded. John leaned down and captured his lips, tasting a hint of strawberries in his lipstick.

Sherlock parted his lips and John accepted the invitation, licking into his mouth. He carefully pressed Sherlock back onto the bed, breaking the kiss only to press his lips against the soft skin of his throat and chest, beard scratching against him.

“Mmm,” murmured Sherlock, scooting back into the middle of the bed and out of range of his lips. “You read the contract. You can do anything within those limits.” He fondled his own cock through the cloth.

“Tease,” said John, stripping out of his own clothes, aware of Sherlock’s hungry gaze.

“I am,” said Sherlock. “Though you’re the one who has hardly touched me.”

“There is time, isn’t there?” asked John, tossing the last piece of his clothing aside and prowling towards Sherlock, watching the way the chains moved and shimmered with his breathing. They seemed to faintly glow, adding to the ethereal air.

“As I said, it’s your money. Though I’m not sure how the Royal Navy would feel about their Captains using their pensions for this.”

“I make my own money, now.” He paused and cocked his head. “How did you know?”

Sherlock nodded at the scar on his shoulder. “The only planet that uses those blasters is Rikk’ah. You must have been wounded there. And as you don’t have four arms and a prehensile tail, you’re not a Rikk’ah native.”

John chuckled. “That’s true. I have my own ship now, see the stars on my own terms.”

“Sounds boring,” said Sherlock, his words belied by a trace of wistfulness in his voice as he looked away.

John shrugged. There was monotony, sure, stretches of time when they traveled between worlds with nothing but the stars for company. But there was beauty in those stars too, and so many worlds to see. He watched Sherlock’s face. “Do you ever travel?”

Sherlock’s eyes glanced towards the window, then back down. “Why would I? I have everything I need here, and as I said, a waiting list for years.”

John gave a thoughtful hum and ran his hands along Sherlock’s body.

Sherlock focused on him. “Are you going to fuck me or did you wait a year just for a conversation?”

“Why not both?” asked John. “You must have bumped me up for reason.” He kissed tenderly down Sherlock’s body for a moment before sitting next to him. “Here, you want to suck my cock?”

“Delighted,” said Sherlock, slightly sarcastically as he rolled onto his hands and knees.

John ran his hand through Sherlock’s curls as the man wrapped his mouth around John’s large cock. John’s head dropped back and he moaned softly at Sherlock’s talent. No doubt he had his pick of clients, but to be the center of Sherlock’s attention felt like a privilege, and one he was glad to have.

Opening his eyes, John looked down at him, putting a hand on Sherlock’s shoulder. Sherlock paused and raised his head, looking up at him with a question in his eyes. John noticed his lipstick was smeared as he leaned in to kiss him and pushed him onto his back.

A tiny smile creased Sherlock's marble features as John kissed down his chest, fingers catching on the fine chains, making them rattle faintly. He reached the cloth, doing little now to cover Sherlock’s erection and lifted it, licking his lips as he admired his cock.

Sherlock parted his thighs a little farther. John’s eyes flicked up to meet his gaze for a moment before leaning down to take his cock into his mouth. Sherlock moaned, writhing softly underneath John’s tongue.

He tasted as divine as John had imagined. The breathy moans were music to his ears. He wondered how many people truly took Sherlock’s pleasure in mind over their own.

John groaned softly, stroking Sherlock’s thighs, finding him already prepared as his fingers brushed his entrance. 

Sherlock spread his legs wider for him. John smiled around his cock and pushed a calloused finger into him, then another.

“I can take it,” murmured Sherlock.

John raised his head. “Doesn’t mean I can’t be gentle with you.” He leaned up and kissed Sherlock again, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Sherlock moaned and slowly wrapped his arms around John, sighing softly.

John broke the kiss to nuzzle Sherlock’s throat, adding another finger as he tasted his skin. Sherlock angled his head to give him more room, apparently enjoying the feeling of John’s beard.

Sherlock gave a small cry and arched as John crooked his fingers. “Yeah. Gorgeous,” murmured John. “Brilliant and beautiful, aren’t you?”

Sherlock’s verdigris eyes opened just a little, catching the light, making John’s heart ache in a way he hadn’t expected from what should just be a business transaction. John kissed him again and withdrew his fingers, moving up and slowly sinking into him.

John could taste Sherlock’s moan. He was at least certain that the man was truly enjoying himself, especially as his long legs wrapped around John’s waist.

Gathering him in his arms, John held him closely, moving to kiss and lick and nip at his ear. “You’re amazing,” John whispered to him. “I could steal you away, show you the stars.”

Sherlock closed his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t promise what you won’t deliver.”

John nipped his lobe. “I would, if you wanted it.” He thrust a little faster, though his own pleasure was hardly on his mind at the moment. “Take you with me. Show you my world.”

“And pass me around your crew, wouldn’t you?” Sherlock’s voice turned hard.

John frowned and raised his head, cupping Sherlock’s cheek as he stilled inside of him. “Never.”

“Then what would be the point of bringing me along? Surely I wouldn’t be useful in any other way.”

John couldn’t help but see the pain in Sherlock’s eyes and wondered what had happened to bring him to this place. “I would never do that to you,” he said quietly.

Sherlock’s eyes searched his. “You mean that,” he said softly.

John contemplated the man before him, then leaned in and kissed him again. “I do. You’re brilliant. I can see that. And you’re a bird in a gilded cage, aren’t you? A new client or two every day, a waiting list for years… and nobody to see you. Nobody to show you the universe you want to see.”

Sherlock looked away. “You’re wasting the time you’ve paid for.”

John pulled out and lay next to him, running fingers across his chest, silver tinkling faintly at his touch. Sherlock might have resources, but was unlikely to know the first thing about working on a vessel, and a courtesan of his renown wouldn’t exactly be safe traveling alone. “What do you want, Sherlock? If you could have anything?”

Sherlock shook his head. “You’ve spent good money and made a special trip here. There’s no reason for these questions.”

“Sure there is. What do you want, Sherlock? You don’t want jewels or money, you’ve got plenty of that for yourself. What’s something that I could give you?”

Sherlock sighed, pushed John onto his back and then straddled him, lowering himself back onto John’s cock, bracing himself on his chest.

“Would you take me with you, even if I refused to sleep with you again?” he asked as he started to move.

John squeezed his hips. “Yes. Of course.”

“If I slipped away at the next port?”

“Then that would be your choice.” The conversation felt far more weighty than one he would usually have in the middle of sex, but he wouldn’t allow Sherlock’s talents to distract him completely. The man deserved more than that. John groaned softly, Sherlock expertly bringing him closer to the edge.

Sherlock bit his lip in a way that made him look far more innocent than all the makeup and chains would have John believe.

“Close your eyes,” ordered Sherlock.

John obeyed, allowing Sherlock to focus on bringing him pleasure, moaning softly as the courtesan moved over him, feeling his orgasm coiling up, and then he was coming with a groan.

Sherlock worked him through it, and then moved off. 

John grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, swallowing Sherlock’s cock.

“Oh!” Sherlock thrust into his mouth on instinct. John took it, eagerly sucking him off until Sherlock spilled and John could swallow the sweet taste of him.

Finally, John opened his eyes, looking up and meeting Sherlock’s gaze. Sherlock was breathing heavily, carefully pulling his cock free.

John leaned up and kissed him. “I’m leaving at 0600 local time tomorrow morning. Please, Sherlock. There is a place for you, if you want it.”

Sherlock swallowed. “I’ll think about it,” he said, pulling away.

A chime somewhere distant told them both that John’s time was up. John stole one more kiss before reaching for his clothes. Sherlock watched him dress, then got up and turned away.

John caught his hand and placed an old pocket watch in it. “Belonged to my grandmother. Consider it a promise.”

Sherlock shook his head. “I can’t…”

John closed Sherlock’s hand around it and stepped away. “0600 tomorrow.”

Sherlock nodded, clutching the pocket watch.

John smiled in return before heading for the door. Even if he didn’t get the watch back, perhaps it would remind Sherlock that there was another world out there, if he wanted it.

The walk back to his ship was quiet, stars coming out above him. He glanced upward and gave a rare and quiet prayer, that, perhaps, Sherlock might accept his invitation.

Most of his crew were still gone when he arrived back at the ship. Those that were on board knew better than to talk to him as he headed straight for his cabin. He knew he would dream of pale eyes and the shimmer of silver.

**

The next morning, ten minutes until takeoff, John took one last walk around his ship, making sure everything looked proper, though the station’s repair robots would have caught anything out of the ordinary. 

As he reached the ship’s entrance again he took one more look at the busy spaceport around them. His heart felt heavy, certain that Sherlock wouldn't come. After all, why give up a life of luxury for the rough and uncertain life John lived?

John moved to head inside and give the go-ahead when he heard his name called. Turning around, he found Sherlock pushing his way through the crowd, a soft amethyst hood covering his hair and shadowing his face. He had a bag over his shoulder and was a bit out of breath as he reached John, stopping in front of him and offering him back his watch.

“Are you here to give it back or to come along?” asked John.

“I… would like to come along,” said Sherlock, biting his lip again. Without the makeup he looked younger.

“Good.” John smiled at him. “Keep that for a little while longer. Let’s get you settled.”

John took his arm and led him inside. Whatever happened next, they had a whole universe to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainefaire for help with the edit
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab
> 
> And yeah, this might well spawn a longer fic. It's looking rather likely.


End file.
